Yozak Writes Some Yaoi
by Decadent Lover
Summary: Yozak has wanted to be more than just friends for a while. Conrart is more interested in baseball and serving his king. But is that about to change? Conrart x Yozak, Yuuri x Wolfram side-pairing. *On Hiatus*
1. Unexpected Smut

**Yozak Writes Some Yaoi**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kyo kara Maoh.

**Pairings:** Conrart/Yozak and Yozak/Conrart. Some Yuuri/Wolfram.

**Rated Mature:** for sexual content.

**Summary:** Conrart stumbles across some smut starring himself and Yozak. How will he respond?

**Author's notes:** For this story I chose to characterize Conrart as oblivious!Conrart. He gets it from his mother I think.

* * *

><p>Conrart flipped through Yozak's spy notes to see if there were any insights beyond that which had been gone over at the meeting. There wasn't much, unless you counted the tally for meal prices, and a small comment on how fabulous his new undercover shoes were.<p>

Conrart snorted and set the notes down on Yozak's nightstand. As he did, he happened to glance over and see some folded pieces of parchment wedged underneath the oil lamp. Intrigued, Conrart removed the tattered and stained parchment and began to read.

_It was a dark and stormy night. The wind wailed fiercely and rain fell down in thick sheets outside the mouth of the cavern. Conrart shivered with cold in his rain-soaked uniform as he futily attempted to warm himself by the small fire._

"_Captain, you'll catch your death of cold in those wet clothes." Yozak warned. "You should take them off." Yozak had already removed his soaked clothes and was garbed solely in a hot-pink thong._

_Conrart flushed slightly at this, and informed Yozak that was in fact, currently drying his uniform out by the fire, therefore there was no need to remove his clothes. _

"_It's not like it's anything I haven't seen before." Yozak teased as he spread some blankets out on the cave floor._

Conrart paused and frowned. He did not remember anything like this ever happening during his travels with Yozak. Maybe it was fiction, like a children's story or something. Yes, that had to be it. There would be a bear or something deeper in the cave. That's how Conrart would write it anyway. The bear would emerge and then they would have to fight it. And then they would roast up some bear steaks and have a bear pelt as another blanket. That would also explain why he didn't want to take his clothes off in the story. His bare skin might attract some bears.

_Conrart sat on the edge of a blanket and slowly started removing his uniform jacket. _

"_Here, let me help you with that." Yozak offered. Yozak leaned over and helped his friend remove his shirt. Then he reached down to undo Conrart's belt._

"_Yozak…don't" Conrart said in a choked voice, blushing wildly._

"_Captain, what's the matter?" Yozak asked, concerned. Then he glanced down and saw the problem. "Oh, Captain. That's not a problem."_

_Conrart's head jerked up and he stared into Yozak's vivid blue eyes uncertainly. _

_Yozak responded by leaning up against his friend to show him exactly why it wasn't problematic._

"_You mean, you feel the same way?" Conrart asked, as his large brown doe-like eyes widened in surprise._

"_I always have." Yozak whispered as he gathered Conrart into his arms. "But let's get under the covers so we can conserve our body heat."_

_Conrart nodded silently in agreement as they maneuvered under the covers while still wrapped in each other's arms. _

_Yozak positioned himself on top of Conrart underneath the covers. "Let's get those wet pants off you." he said tenderly as he finished undoing Conrart's belt. Yozak had just started pulling the pants over Conrart's hips when he paused. "Captain," he breathed, "What are you wearing?"_

_Conrart's cheeks reddened as he replied, "You said you thought they'd look good on me once, remember?"_

"_I never thought you'd wear Shin Makoku royal underwear." Yozak said. "You look beautiful in them."_

_Conrart's blush deepened at the compliment._

_Yozak finished removing the wet clothes. He could feel the heat that radiated from both their bodies. Yozak rocked back and forth slowly, rubbing their bodies together and creating delicious pinpoints of friction and heat where their skin touched. Yozak felt a familiar warmth and pleasure start to spread just below his stomach._

_He tenderly ran a hand through Conrart's silky brown locks. Conrart sensuously bucked his hips under Yozak in silent suggestion._

"_Yozak, I want you…inside me." Conrart whispered while panting heavily._

_Yozak reached over towards the bottle of lavender-scented lube that he had conveniently brought along on the trip. "Are you sure?" Yozak asked as he squirted some of the lube onto his hand to warm it up._

"_Yes, it's just that…I've never…" Conrart blushed as he struggled to complete the sentence._

"_It's okay, Conrart," Yozak said soothingly, "I'll be gentle."_

_Then Yozak reached down tenderly and slowly inserted his finger into-_

Conrart abruptly stopped reading as he realized exactly what type of story this was. It certainly wasn't a children's story!

* * *

><p><strong>Please review ...<strong>


	2. Baseball Cards

**A.N. Thank you very much to Princess Sin and blackirishhawk for the reviews! **

**The Yuuri/Wolfram side pairing starts in this chapter. :)**

* * *

><p>The next day as Conrart went on his morning run with King Yuuri, he thought about what he had read the day before. Once he had realized what the story was about, he had quickly left Yozak's room, taking the story with him. Then he had hurriedly stashed the story in one of his dresser drawers.<p>

He still didn't understand why Yozak would write such a thing. Was it meant as a joke?

He had left the papers in his drawer until he figured out what to do with them. Burn them? Or maybe he could figure out a way to use the story to play a prank on Yozak?

Later he would read the rest of it. Purely out of curiosity of course! Maybe after he finished his morning run with Yuuri there would be enough time to head back to his room for a while.

Conrart was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice a tree root as he tripped over it and fell flat on his face.

"Conrad, are you okay?" Yuuri asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, Your Majesty." Conrart replied with a smile as he stood up and brushed the dirt off his uniform.

Yuuri looked at him skeptically. "Are you sure?"

"Of course." Conrart said.

Yuuri still looked unsure. "Well, maybe that's enough running for today."

Conrart had a sneaking suspicion that Yuuri sensed something was up. It would probably best if he took care of Yozak's story as soon as possible. It was proving to be much too distracting. "If that is all, your Majesty-" Conrart said as he prepared to leave.

"My name is Yuuri, Conrad!" Yuuri said indignantly.

"Yuuri." Conrart corrected before walking back towards the castle.

"Hey, Conrad, I brought back some baseball cards from Earth this time!" Yuuri said, his expression brightening as he apparently remembered something "Do you want to look through them now that we're done with our run?"

Conrart had a hard decision to make; look at baseball cards, or take care of Yozak's story. He thought for a minute. He really liked baseball. Then again, he should probably do something with the story. What if one of the maids found it? But he _really_ liked baseball. Eventually baseball won out.

* * *

><p>"Ohh, and look here's another one from the Red Sox." Yuuri said as he handed the baseball card to Conrart.<p>

Conrart picked the card up carefully and looked at the picture on the front. Then he turned the card over to look at the statistics on the back.

"These are in English so I can't read them." Yuuri complained. "But you can read English, right, Conrad?" Yuuri asked hopefully.

Before Conrart could reply, the door to Yuuri's bedroom was opened with a loud thump and bang. Wolfram stood in the doorway, glaring at them. Wolfram had probably come to tell them that breakfast was ready. Conrart wondered why Wolfram was in such a bad mood today.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram shouted accusingly.

Yuuri jumped, scattering some of the cards that had been in his hand on the floor. Wolfram stomped over and picked a few up.

"Yuuri, who are these men?" Wolfram demanded suspiciously.

"They are baseball players, Wolfram." Conrart explained patiently.

Wolfram stared at the picture for a few minutes, and then blushed. "But why are they wearing those tight-fitting clothes?" he demanded.

"Those are baseball uniforms, Wolfram." Conrart explained.

"Hmmph! They should wear more appropriate clothing." Wolfram said.

"It _is_ appropriate, Wolfram, for playing baseball." Yuuri argued.

"Well you shouldn't be staring at pictures of men in these uniforms. " Wolfram huffed. "It's not appropriate. And with my own brother too!"

Conrart decided to try and de-fuse the situation before it got worse. "If you would like a baseball uniform, Wolfram, I'm sure Yuuri could manage to bring one back from Earth sometime."

"Conrad…" Yuuri groaned as he face palmed.

Wolfram sputtered, turned red and stormed out of the room. "You are both WIMPS with your WIMPY BASEBALL!" Wolfram shouted before slamming the door.

"Don't call me a wimp!" Yuuri shouted back. He looked as if he was about to continue but then was interrupted by a large explosion that shook the castle.

"If you will excuse me, your Majesty." Conrart said before running off to help Gwendel escape from Anissina.

Conrart spent the rest of the day rescuing Gwendel from Anissina's lab and reassuring a sobbing Gunter that despite Wolfram's insinuations, Yuuri wasn't about to elope with some baseball player from Earth.

* * *

><p>It was late by the time Conrart finally managed to return to his quarters. He lit a lamp, and opened the drawer that he had stashed Yozak's story in the other day. It wasn't there. Frowning slightly, Conrart scanned the room until he noticed a note on top of his dresser. Fearing the worst, he picked it up and read.<p>

_Captain,_

_Next time you go snooping in my room, would you mind putting things back where you found them?_

_Hope you enjoyed the story!_

_Love,_

_Yozak_

Conrart paled, and he felt his stomach drop in shock. It was just as he had feared. What would he do now? More importantly, what would Yozak do?


	3. Sword Fight

**A.N Thanks to Princess Sin and blackirishawk for the reviews. **

**When I checked my settings, I realized that I had anonymous reviews disabled (whoops!) That is changed now. **

**I hope you enjoy the chapter! ;)**

* * *

><p>Yozak watched as Conrart and the other soldiers practiced on the training grounds. Currently, the Captain looked like he was showing Wolfram how to teach Yuuri some sword fighting techniques.<p>

Yozak scratched the back of his head and wondered how to deal with his 'situation'. Sure, he had written some smut while undercover as a maid for one of his spy missions, he never intended for anyone to actually _read_ what he had written. It had been kind of funny at the time, since he had taken most of his inspiration from one of the other maid's trashy romance novels, and changed the names to 'Conrart' and 'Yozak'. Later he had decided to keep it, since it was good fantasizing material.

If he had wanted to, he could just wait and let the whole thing blow over, since Conrart probably wouldn't say anything about what had happened. But Yozak wasn't one to hide from or avoid problems; he preferred to confront them before they could cause more problems and misunderstandings.

Conrart had never responded to his flirting before, and Yozak had often wondered if his friend wasn't interested, or simply didn't notice. As awkward as the situation might get, at least now he had an opportunity to find out how Conrart felt about him.

* * *

><p>"Wolfram, if you just block, then Yuuri will have more time to work on improving his technique." Conrart explained.<p>

"Why can't Yuuri just spar like everyone else?" Wolfram demanded.

"Sometimes it's easier to learn one thing at a time. Yuuri didn't grow up learning how to wield a sword like you did."

"Well, after all he is a wimp." Wolfram said self-righteously. "I guess I'll have to go easy on him to start."

"I'm not a wimp!" Yuuri insisted.

Conrad straightened up as he felt a hand on his shoulder, and his eyes widened in surprise when he realized it was Yozak.

"Hey Captain, I think the kids know what they're doing." Yozak said as he waved at Yuuri and Wolfram, then steered Conrart off in the opposite direction. "How about a match between you and me?"

"As long as you don't mind losing." Conrart said.

Yozak laughed "Are you sure about that, Captain? Maybe too much time at the castle has made you soft."

"You'll just have to find out." Conrart said dangerously.

Conrart never turned down a chance to fight Yozak. It was always exciting since Yozak's skill at sword fighting was close enough to his own that sometimes had to put in a little effort to win. And maybe this would give him a chance to get back at Yozak for the things that he had written about him.

Conrart unsheathed his sword and ran towards Yozak.

Yozak blocked Conrart's swing and leaned in close. "Read anything good lately, Captain?" Yozak teased.

Conrart thought it was strange he had never noticed how beautiful Yozak's blue eyes were before. Then he flushed slightly and shoved Yozak away. "No." he answered.

"Really?" Yozak asked incredulously as he readied to make an attack. "Are you sure you don't remember reading something so riveting that you had to take it out of my room?"

Unfortunately, Conrart did remember. He easily blocked Yozak's attack. He wondered if there had been any part later on in the story about how Yozak's hair felt. Should he ask about that? No, maybe it would be better to mention that he hadn't read the whole thing. "It was pretty boring, I didn't even finish it." Conrart said.

"Oh, so you do remember." Yozak said with a victorious smirk, pressing in closer.

"There's something I've been wondering about the ending, Yozak." Conrart said as he pushed Yozak away again.

"What?" Yozak asked with a hopeful look.

"Was there a bear?"

Yozak just stared at Conrart, completely confused. "Wait, do you mean you have _that_ in common with Ryan?"

"No." Conrart scowled. "I mean like a story that has a bear in the cave, and then it would emerge, attracted by all the bare skin, and then the characters would have to fight it off." Conrart explained.

Yozak rolled his eyes dramatically and muttered something about always falling for the dense ones.

"So, was there a bear?" Conrart asked again

Yozak pressed his lips together in a thin line as he continued to hold his ground against Conrart. "No, there wasn't." he answered.

"Then your story wasn't any good." Conrart concluded.

"Oh? How would you improve it then?" Yozak asked, looking hopeful again.

Conrart just scowled and backed away in order to give himself enough room for his next attack.

"I'm sure you could come up with something." Yozak continued.

Conrart paused as he remembered something from the story that had bothered him. "I'm not inexperienced, Yozak!" he said as he rushed forward and swung his sword against Yozak's.

"Why does that implication bother you so much, I wonder?" Yozak teased. He twisted so that the hilts of their swords were close together, their hands almost touching, and pressed his shoulder against Conrart's.

Conrart paused for a moment. He could feel the heat of Yozak's body against his, and he felt the reaction of his own body to Yozak's proximity. He was glad his uniform jacket was long. Yozak's fingers nearly touched his, and he wondered briefly how it would feel if they did. He wondered how Yozak would react if he knew what effect he was currently having on his best friend. He'd probably laugh and make fun of him most likely.

Besides, right now he was in a good position to make a move and knock Yozak over. And he never passed up an opportunity to do that either.

* * *

><p>Yuuri heard the clattering of a sword being knocked to the ground, and turned around to see Yozak sitting on the ground and Conrart stomping off towards the castle. "What just happened with Conrad?" Yuuri wondered out loud.<p>

"_Hmpph_!" Wolfram said while lowering his sword. "I never thought my brother would be as much of a wimp as you are."

"I'm not a wimp!" Yuuri protested. "Huh? Wait, how is Conrad a wimp? Didn't he just win?"

* * *

><p>Yozak brushed himself off and got up off the ground. Blood was starting to well out of a small cut on his forearm. Yozak grimaced and applied pressure to stop the bleeding. At least now he knew Conrart didn't feel the same way. Fortunately they had a strong friendship; Conrart would probably be willing to forget the whole incident after an apology.<p> 


	4. Apology

**Author's Notes: Thank you to blackirishawk, Princess sin, SambiH2O, and Rowen Raven for the reviews! And thank you to everyone else for reading!**

**Sorry about the wait, I had a hard time with this chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Yozak stood outside Conrart's room and prepared to knock.<p>

He hadn't meant to make Conrart so angry, but obviously he had hit a nerve and gone too far with his teasing. His mouth often got him in trouble; sometimes he said things he thought were funny before thinking. Teasing Conrart was just too easy sometimes, but he would have to try and refrain from giving into the temptation, at least during his apology. Yes, he would be the epitome of sincere respectable behavior while he apologized. But that didn't mean he couldn't have some fun _before_ he started the apology.

Conrart jumped and turned when he heard a knock at his door.

"Hey Captain, you busy sulking in there?"

Conrart turned back to his shelf with a scowl. He was not _sulking_; he was very busy organizing the baseball cards that Yuuri had given him. All three of them.

Yozak entered Conrart's room without bothering to wait for an answer. He walked over and stood behind Conrart. "What's that?" he asked looking over Conrart's shoulder.

"Baseball cards." Conrart said.

"Oh, can I see?" Yozak asked.

Conrart reluctantly handed Yozak one of the cards. "Be careful not to bend or tear it." he instructed.

Yozak held the card up and admired the picture. "Oh, he's cute." Yozak said approvingly. "Now I know why you've never taken me to Earth!" he exclaimed while punching Conrart in the shoulder. "You've been hiding all these gorgeous men from me all along. Captain, I never knew you had it in you!"

Conrart scowled. "It's not like that, Yozak, those are baseball cards. They have information about the player on the other side. That's Franklin Morales. He's from Venezuela and just started playing for the Red Sox as a pitcher."

"Oh? Well if you don't really want him, then I'll keep him." Yozak said while looking at the picture of Franklin Morales.

"That's not what they're for! Give it back!" Conrart shouted as he reached for the card.

Yozak laughed and held the baseball card up out of reach. "Why can't I have just this one? You already have two others." he teased.

Conrart pushed Yozak so that he fell on the bed. Then he climbed on top of him and tried to pin down the arm that held the baseball card. Yozak kneed him in the stomach as he tried to twist away. Conrart fell on top of Yozak, and then inched forward to grab the card out of Yozak's hand. "I guess I won again." Conrart said smugly as he sat up straddling Yozak's hips. And then he froze when he realized what he was doing. "Yozak…" Conrart said.

Yozak gave him a pained look, then roughly shoved Conrart off of himself and quickly stood up.

"What is wrong with you today, Yozak?" Conrart grumbled.

"Well, before you wouldn't let me have any fun with your baseball cards, I was going to apologize." Yozak said.

"Apologize?" Conrart asked warily.

"Yes." Yozak said as he ran a hand through his hair nervously.

"About what?" Conrart asked.

Yozak grimaced, then shrugged his shoulders and sighed, "I'm sorry I upset you. I shouldn't have written that story; I was just bored on a mission once, I never intended for anyone else to read it." Yozak said sheepishly.

Conrart just glared at him and folded his arms across his chest.

"And I'm sorry I teased you about it, I guess I was trying to find out if you felt the same way. I thought that maybe since you took the story and kept it in your room, there was a chance that you liked me…as more than a friend. But you don't and that's fine." Yozak looked completely miserable for a second and then he covered it up with his normal cheerfulness. "At least now I know, and our friendship is more important to me."

"Yozak…" Conrart said, trying to process all the things that Yozak had just told him. He still wasn't sure exactly how he felt about Yozak. It was all very confusing, and he would have liked to have more time to think about it. He was reasonably certain that his feelings for Yozak could no longer be categorized as 'just friends', and instead was something more complicated and hard to define. And Yozak felt something similar for him? And now he thought Conrart didn't feel the same way? He couldn't imagine why. He wondered if maybe Yozak had been dropping subtle hints that he hadn't picked up on.

"Besides, now I can try to hook up with Elian at the tavern." Yozak said with a wink. "If you're interested, I think he has a brother too. That is, if you're into big hairy guys." he teased.

Conrart suddenly realized this was his best chance to tell Yozak how he felt. As much as he would have preferred to wait until he had figured out exactly how to categorize his feelings for Yozak, if he didn't act now he would miss the chance. Yozak was already turning away, preparing to leave. "I never said I didn't feel the same way." he said as he reached out and grabbed Yozak's arm to keep him from leaving.

Yozak turned around stared at him with widened eyes for a moment, then his eyes narrowed. "You'd better not be joking, Conrart." he said.

Conrart had a brief thought that it would be hi-lar-ious to see Yozak's response if he thought Conrart was joking, but then he decided that was probably a very bad idea. Conrart stared back into Yozak's blue eyes. "I'm not." he said. Then he pulled Yozak closer and pressed his lips up against Yozak's.

Yozak's eyes widened in shock once again. Then he responded to the kiss with an intensity that made Conrart guiltily realize that Yozak had probably liked him as more than a friend for a long time. Had he really been so oblivious? He would make it up to his friend by making sure everything was perfect from now on, Conrart decided as he continued to kiss Yozak.


	5. Wolfram Plays Baseball

**Author's notes: Thank you very much to blackirishawk, rowen raven, 4everinmyheart, sapphirefoxgirl, and huh for the reviews. :) **

**Just to clarify things, this story is Conrart/Yozak and Yozak/Conrart. There will be a sex scene next chapter.**

**And 'Conrad' is used instead of 'Conrart' in this chapter during Yuuri's POV**

**I hope everyone continues to enjoy reading! **

* * *

><p>Yozak leaned against the wall and sighed. He still could barely believe that after all this time Conrart actually liked him as more than a friend. He thought of what had happened last night. Of Conrart kissing him, the way his hands felt when he embraced him, and then…that had been it. He had always suspected Conrart was a romantic at heart. Not that Yozak minded, he would just rather move on to a more carnal aspect of their relationship as soon as possible. After-all why should he spend so much time shaving certain intimate areas if he didn't get to show them off?<p>

He watched as Conrart tried to persuade Wolfram to play baseball.

"Wolfram, I'm sure you'd enjoy baseball once you try it. Besides, it is very important to his Majesty."

"But all you do is throw a ball around and hit it?" Wolfram asked.

"It's more than that Wolfram." Conrart tried to explain.

Yozak sympathized with Wolfram for a moment. He had never understood Conrart or Yuuri's obsession with the game. Sure it was fun once in a while, but that didn't justify the amount of time Conrart spent talking about or playing the game. "Think of it as time spent getting to know more about your fiancé, Lord von Bielfeld." Yozak said.

Wolfram shot Yozak a dirty look, then turned back to Conrart. "Very well, I will play baseball," he said reluctantly, "but I refuse to wear that…thing!" Wolfram insisted with an upturned nose.

"But Wolfram, the maids sewed you a baseball uniform to match the ones that Yuuri, Yozak, and I have." Conrart said.

_At least Gwendel didn't knit it. _Yozak suppressed a giggle at the thought of what a Gwendel-made baseball uniform monstrosity would look like.

"What's so funny, Gurrier?" Wolfram demanded.

Yozak thought quickly and came up with something. "What's wrong, Lord von Bielfeld, don't want the kiddo to stare at you in something that tight-fitting?" he teased.

Wolfram blushed and puffed his cheeks out as if he was about to lose his temper. "Gurrier! How can you suggest such inappropriate-"

"Here's the baseball cap, Wolfram." Conrart said calmly as he placed the hat firmly on Wolfram's head, pulling the brim down in front. "You can go change into the rest of the outfit somewhere else, if you like."

Wolfram sputtered but didn't say anything else.

"Yozak, would you like to play baseball as well?" Conrart asked.

"Sure, it was so much fun last time." Yozak said sarcastically. Not that he disliked baseball. It was just that there were other things he would rather be doing with Conrart right now that didn't involve playing baseball. At least not literally.

Conrart gave him a dubious look, then apparently decided that Yozak could not possibly be sarcastic right now.

Wolfram gave Yozak a parting glare, then stomped dramatically out of the room with the baseball uniform held gingerly between his forefinger and thumb. "Yuuri had better appreciate this." he muttered.

"Captain, do you have a minute?" Yozak asked as he pushed himself away from the wall and walked over towards his friend

"Of course, Yozak, what do you want-"

Before Conrart could finish his sentence Yozak captured his lips in a kiss. Conrart looked surprised, then kissed back, pulling on Yozak's lower lip. Yozak felt one of Conrart's hands behind his neck, touching his hair. Encouraged, Yozak pressed closer.

Then Conrart started to push away. "Yozak, we don't have much time right now."

"I know how to be quick." Yozak said as he let his hand travel down towards Conrart's waist.

Conrart gave him a pained look. "I don't want it to be quick." Then he leaned over and whispered into Yozak's ear. "I'll make it up to you later."

"How about making it up to me right now?" Yozak said suggestively as he rubbed up against Conrart's leg.

"Yozak-"

"I spend a lot of time shaving, Captain." Yozak interrupted, trying to keep Conrart's attention off leaving. "But maybe I should stop since you've talked about bears so much." he teased.

"You mean, you want to grow a beard?" Conrart asked.

"No." Yozak said impatiently. "I'm talking about shaving somewhere else. So which do you prefer, hairy or shaved?"

Conrart's eyes widened briefly in understanding. "Whichever you prefer, Yozak." he said with a polite smile.

"But I'm asking you." Yozak insisted.

"I want whatever will make you happy." Conrart said. "I'm sorry, Yozak, I have to go before Wolfram or Yuuri come looking for me." Conrart said as he pulled himself away.

Yozak watched in annoyance as Conrart left. "Fine! I'll just go find my catcher's uniform all by myself." he said to the empty room as he walked out. Later he would try and figure out why Conrart was acting so strange.

* * *

><p>Yuuri walked towards the giant baseball diamond behind the castle. Sometimes he wondered if it had been a waste of material to build a huge stadium and then only use it a few times. But he was sure it would see more use once baseball gained more popularity as Shin Makoku's national sport. At least they were going to get to use it today. Conrad had mentioned something earlier about playing a game of baseball.<p>

"Hey, kiddo, ready to play some baseball?" Yozak asked cheerfully. Yozak was dressed up in the catcher's uniform he had worn during Yuuri's coming of age ceremony. If Yozak was going to be catching, that meant Yuuri would have an opportunity to practice batting.

"Yozak, where is Conrad?" Yuuri asked.

"Why are you asking me?" Yozak asked grumpily.

Then Yuuri heard some voices coming from near the castle.

"Weller, I look ridiculous in this outfit. I'm going back inside."

"You look fine, Wolfram. Just play the game. I'm sure you'll have fun."

Yuuri craned his neck to look over and see Conrad and Wolfram walking towards the baseball stadium.

"You can join the kohi playing a baseman or outfielder, Wolfram. Or you can take turns batting with Yuuri if you want." Conrad said as he walked towards the pitcher's mound.

"Hmmph. I will…bat since I need to keep a close eye on my fiancé." Wolfram said.

"Wolfram…" Yuuri said as the blond prince walked towards him. Wolfram really did look good in a baseball uniform. It fit him just right. The tight pants accentuated his long legs, and the top tapered elegantly towards his waist. The cap was pulled down, but tufts of Wolframs golden hair stuck out, and his bright emerald eyes were visible under dark lashes. Wolfram looked pretty good in the blue and white striped uniform, but Yuuri imagined he would look even better in a black or green uniform…

"What are you staring at, wimp?" Wolfram demanded.

Yuuri snapped out of his daydream. "Wolfram, you're playing baseball!" he said cheerfully.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, wimp." Wolfram said as he picked up a bat and began to swing it aggressively around. "How does this game work?"

"Stop calling me a wimp!" Yuuri said. "And stop swinging the bat around." Yuuri said as he dodged one of Wolfram's swings. "You have to wait for Conrad to throw the ball towards you first."

"Well, what is he waiting for?" Wolfram asked.

"You have to stand here next to home plate." Yuuri said as he indicated the plate. "Hold the bat up." Yuuri instructed. "No like this." Yuuri said as he placed his hand over Wolfram's and moved it until it was correctly positioned on the bat.

Wolfram blushed. "What are you doing, w-…Yuuri?"

Yuuri quickly moved his hand away. "I was showing you how to hold the bat." he said.

Conrad threw a slow ball directly over home plate. Wolfram stood there as the ball flew past and landed in Yozak's catcher's mitt. "I hope you're not that slow all the time, Captain." Yozak quipped.

"That's strike one." said Yuuri.

"How am I supposed to hit the ball if Yozak catches it?" Wolfram asked.

"You have to hit it before he catches it." Yuuri explained.

"But it's flying through the air. How am I supposed to hit it?"

"That's what makes baseball exciting." Yuuri explained.

Wolfram mumbled something under his breath about wimpy sports that made no sense, then swung and missed the next pitch.

"Strike two." said Yuuri.

After strike three, Wolfram turned around and swung his bat at Yozak's mitt.

"Oww." said Yozak as he dropped the ball.

Wolfram swung the tip of the bat along the ground and hit the ball. "I hit it." He said triumphantly.

"I didn't realize this game was so dangerous." Yozak said as he rubbed his hand.

"That's not how the game works, Wolfram." Yuuri said as he face palmed. "It's my turn to bat now. Watch how I do it." Yuuri instructed.

Yuuri hit a home run, but Wolfram claimed that it was too wimpy of a hit to be considered a home run. "That's not even a rule!" Yuuri said.

"Well, it should be." Wolfram said self-righteously.

Wolfram eventually managed to hit a ball while following the rules, and even though he claimed it was no big deal, he looked rather pleased with himself. That was encouraging. Maybe Wolfram would like baseball once he could play it well. Yuuri wondered if he should take Wolfram to a baseball game the next time they were on Earth. He might be able to appreciate the sport more if he saw professional players in action. And then maybe they could get enough people from the castle interested in the sport to have a whole team.

"That was fun Wolfram. Maybe we should do this again when we can find enough people to have a whole team." Yuuri said.

"You want a whole team of baseball players, Yuuri? You cheating wimp!" Wolfram roared.

"That's not what I meant, Wolfram!" Yuuri yelled as he ran away.

"Wimp! Cheater! Get back here!" Wolfram ranted as he chased after Yuuri.

* * *

><p>Yozak took off his catcher's mask and walked over towards Conrart. "It looks like you have some time now, Captain." he said.<p>

"Of course, Yozak." Conrart replied with a polite smile.


	6. Yozak Scores

**Author's Notes: Thank you very much to rowen raven, blackirishhawk, 4everinmyheart, and zaber for the reviews!**

**I hope everyone continues to enjoy!**

**(I'm not sure how explicit M rated stories are allowed to be on this site, that's why I kept some things vague. If anyone has suggestions I'm willing to make changes. Thanks!)**

* * *

><p>Most of Conrart's previous romantic relationships hadn't gone well. He was pretty sure it had been his fault for not being attentive enough. He wouldn't make the same mistake with Yozak. He would make sure everything went perfectly right from the beginning. In order to make certain that everything went well with Yozak, he needed more time to carefully plan things out. It was ironic, since usually it was so easy to do things with Yozak. Maybe he just needed to get used to the sudden change in their relationship.<p>

He had cut things short the night before because he needed more time. Then the maids had told him that they had finished sewing Wolfram's baseball uniform, and he had gotten sidetracked into planning a baseball game. But at least Yozak had fun playing baseball. Conrart had planned on having more time after the baseball game to get ready, but then Yozak had practically dragged him back to his room. Conrart didn't understand what the hurry was. It wasn't as if they were in a race or anything. But at least Yozak seemed to be enjoying himself.

Conrart pressed his body closer. He felt Yozak's breath against his ear. Yozak's hands were on his back and moving lower…

No. He couldn't allow himself to be distracted. He had to think of Yozak first after all. Conrart slowly nibbled Yozak's ear lobe and started kissing down his neck, paying attention to the small noises of pleasure the other man was making. Things finally seemed to be going well. He undid the top button on Yozak's shirt collar and started moving towards his shoulder. He wondered what Yozak would look like underneath. True, it wasn't anything he hadn't seen before, but this time would be different, special. And then Conrart remembered that he was wearing Batman boxers that José had bought for him on Earth once. Conrart froze. How could he have made such a horrendous oversight? He should have planned ahead and worn sexier underwear.

"Conrart, what's wrong?" Yozak asked.

Then Conrart felt guilty for making his friend needlessly worry. If only he'd had more time to make certain things were perfect, then Yozak wouldn't have to be concerned now.

"Nothing." he replied. "But wouldn't you rather change clothes first?" If he had an excuse to go back to his quarters maybe he would have a chance to find a sexier pair of underwear.

"You can change right now." Yozak said as he finished unbuttoning and removing his shirt and started on Conrart's.

Maybe Yozak was right. Maybe it didn't matter what clothes he was wearing right now since he'd be taking them all off pretty soon anyway. Then he remembered something else. What if Yozak was hungry? What if their first time together was full of grumbling stomachs and had to be cut short because of an oversight like that?

He pushed himself away from Yozak again. "Yozak, do you want to get something to eat first?"

"Sure, why not?" Yozak said as he leaned forward and started pulling on Conrart's belt buckle.

"I meant real food." Conrart said as he pulled away.

Yozak sat up on the bed and gave him an annoyed look. "Conrart what's going on?" he asked.

Conrart didn't answer.

Yozak stared back, then looked away. "Do you need more time? It's fine if you need more time, but you need to _tell_ me."

Yes! That was what he needed. More time to make sure he did everything perfectly. He would change to nicer clothes, and find some food for Yozak. Strawberries and chocolate perhaps. But from the expression that Yozak had on his face, Conrart got the sinking feeling that wasn't what his friend was talking about.

Yozak exhaled and ran a hand through his hair. "I just wish you would have said something before I got my hopes up." he glanced down and added, "Among other things. Mind giving me a hand… or some privacy for a few minutes?"

Conrart was mortified. This had to be a new record – not even two whole days and he was already a failure. But it was Yozak's fault too for not letting him have enough time to get everything ready. "I'm just trying to make things perfect for you!" Conrart shouted. "Why can't you appreciate that?"

Yozak stared at him for a minute, and then rolled over and started laughing.

"That's what you've been trying to do?" Yozak asked between bursts of laughter.

Conrart didn't understand what was so funny. He frowned, and Yozak laughed harder. He finally got tired of Yozak's laughter and kicked him in the shin.

"Oww." Yozak said as he rubbed his shin. "Between you and your brother, I'm going to be covered in bruises." he complained.

"Well maybe you should stop making fun of us then." Conrart said as he folded his arms in front of his chest.

"I'll keep that in mind." Yozak said. "If that's the only problem, let's continue where we left off."

"But are you sure you don't want-" Conrart began.

Yozak looked Conrart in the eyes, "All I want right now is you." he said.

Conrart stared back at Yozak and wondered if maybe it was alright to enjoy himself for once. He tentatively started kissing Yozak again.

"Why we you still wearing pants anyway?" Yozak asked as he removed his. He wasn't wearing anything underneath.

"You haven't given me any time to take them off." Conrart said as he started sliding out of his own pants. "And how can you play baseball without any underwear?"

Yozak raised an eyebrow at the Batman underpants, but didn't comment. Conrart quickly took them off.

"You don't have to make everything perfect for me. But I don't mind if you try." Yozak said with a mischievous grin.

"But what if it's not special enough for you?" Conrart asked.

"Then we can do it again until it is." Yozak said with a wink. "Let's not waste any more time talking." Yozak said as he reached for a bottle of lube on his dresser table. He squirted some out onto his finger and then reached back and started preparing himself.

"Yozak, I thought you wanted to-"

"Don't worry Captain; you can bottom next time if you want."

Before Conrart had time for a comeback, Yozak pulled him forward.

Conrart positioned himself at Yozak's entrance. Yozak spread his legs and wrapped them around the small of Conrart's back, giving him easier access. Conrart started sliding himself in, then paused as Yozak grunted and scrunched up his face.

"Yozak, are you okay?" Conrart asked.

"I'm fine, just need a few seconds to relax." Yozak said as he inhaled and exhaled heavily.

Conrart felt the muscles around his member relax, and he thrust forward, all the way in this time.

"Oh, Captain." Yozak gasped, digging his nails into Conrart's back.

Conrart pulled back and thrust forward again, watching Yozak's reaction. Yozak's eyes were closed and he was moaning in pleasure, rocking his hips back and fort with Conrart's movements. He continued thrusting in and out slowly.

Then Yozak opened his eyes, "That feels good, but I sure hope you can go faster than that ~ Captain." Yozak said with a glint in his eye.

Conrart nipped Yozak's shoulder and thrust forward again, harder this time.

Conrart continued to move. Yozak held him tighter and moved his own hips in sync with Conrart.

"Yozak, I'm going to…" Conrart gasped out as he felt the pleasure approaching a climax.

Yozak reached down and pumped himself a few times until he achieved the orgasm he was apparently so close to as well.

Conrart felt Yozak's passage suddenly tighten around him. The increased pressure was all the stimulation he needed. He cried out as he came, and pulled himself out. Then he rolled over onto his back and lay on the bed beside Yozak.

Yozak pulled him close. "You can go get me that food now if you want, Captain."

"Maybe in a few minutes." Conrart said as he wrapped an arm around Yozak's neck.

* * *

><p>If the maids had any suspicions as to why Lord Weller wanted strawberries with chocolate, they kept them to themselves. At least until he was out of earshot.<p> 


	7. Whatever You Want

**A.N.: I'm very sorry about the long wait. Once again thank you to everyone for your reviews, favs, and follows. Especially RowenRaven and blackirishawk. And thanks to everyone else for reading. I hope you enjoy. :)**

**Warning: Smut and fluff (or at least I tried to write fluff, but Yozak wouldn't let it end that way).**

* * *

><p>Shibuya Yuuri figured there were two types of people in life: those who enjoyed baseball, and those who didn't yet realize how much fun baseball could be. Wolfram still fell into the latter category, but Yuuri was convinced that once the soldier had experienced the excitement of going to a real game, he would change his mind. Murata had helped him get some tickets to a game. Now all Yuuri had to do was plan everything out, and for that he'd need at least one other accomplice. He saw Conrart walking down the castle hallway towards him. Perfect.<p>

"Hey Conrad," said Yuuri. "Do you want to help me take Wolfram to go see a baseball game on Earth in a few days?" Yuuri paused and glanced up and down the hallway. "I kind of want it to be a surprise, you know, like a surprise party."

"That sounds like an excellent idea, Your Majesty," replied Conrart.

"Conrad, my name is Yuuri. You'd think the person who named me would be able to remember my name."

"Yuuri," Conrart corrected. "May Yozak come as well?"

"What? Oh, sure," Yuuri said. "It'll be fun with more people. Does Yozak like baseball now too?"

"He did mention that he enjoyed it once," Conrart said.

"That's good," Yuuri said. "Maybe Wolfram will like baseball too once he learns more about it."

"I'm sure he will."

Wolfram chose that moment to walk past. "Yuuri, Conrart, what are you two whispering about?" he asked suspiciously.

"It'll be a surprise, Wolfram," Conrart said and flashed a big smile.

Wolfram scowled and put a hand on his hip. "I don't like surprises. Tell me now."

"But you'll like this surprise, Wolfram," Yuuri said.

"No, I won't."

"How can you say that if you don't even know what it is?" Yuuri demanded.

"We were talking about baseball, Wolfram," Conrart said, keeping the information vague enough to make both Yuuri and Wolfram happy.

"Yuuri, you need to act more like a king," Wolfram said. "You should be practicing sword fighting, not baseball."

"That's an excellent idea, Wolfram," Conrart said. "Why don't you give His Majesty another sword fighting lesson this afternoon?"

"Fine," Wolfram said and folded his arms across his chest. "Yuuri needs more practice anyway."

Yuuri scratched his head. "Thanks…I think."

"Maybe Wolfram could give you sword lesson on a regular basis, Your Majesty," Conrart suggested.

"Are you trying to get out of work, Weller?" Wolfram asked suspiciously.

"Of course not, Wolfram." A teasing smirk played across Conrart's face. "I just know that you learned your sword technique from the best." Then he walked away down the hallway.

Wolfram sputtered and wasn't sure if he should be pleased or annoyed. Anyone who claimed his brothers were modest wasn't very observant.

"Let's go eat breakfast, Wolfram," Yuuri said.

* * *

><p>It was just another typical peaceful morning at the royal breakfast table. Murata sat next to Yuuri, and surreptitiously played with his phone. "Shibuya," he whispered, "Do you think you could use your Maoh powers to get Earth signal here?"<p>

"Why do you even have that thing here?" Yuuri asked.

"I brought it with me mostly for entertainment," Murata explained in a hushed voice, "You don't know how boring it can get at the temple."

Greta sat at Yuuri's other side, and Wolfram sat next to Greta. Wolfram took an occasional break from his meal to glare at Murata when the teen leaned too close to Yuuri. Cheri, Anissina, Gwendal and Gunter sat on the opposite side of the table.

"Your Eminence," Anissina said, "Will you explain how that Earth invention you are using works?"

Murata sat up and hid his phone under the table. "What invention?" he asked innocently.

Anissina was far too clever to be fooled that easily. "The one you were just using."

Yuuri laughed nervously. "Oh that, it's nothing much really, he was just playing a game on his phone."

Anissina leaned back in her chair and raised one eyebrow.

"A game?" Gunter asked. "What I wonderful idea, I would love to learn more about His Majesty's world." I'm certain the game is noble and refined, just like His Majesty. _Oh, Majesty_!"

"Yuuri!" Wolfram thundered. "What games are you up to with the Great Sage?"

"My, my, you certainly are the jealous type, Lord von Bielfeld," Murata said. "Would you like to play some games with us next?"

Wolfram flushed and went back to his meal angrily stabbing his food with his spork.

Yuuri face palmed. "Murata, what are you trying to do?" he groaned. "Don't antagonize Wolfram when I have sword practice with him later."

"But he makes it so easy," Murata said with a smirk.

"But what about the invention?" Anissina reminded them.

"It's nothing you'd want to invent here," Yuuri said hastily. "It's actually kind of annoying because people who are far away can talk with you all the time even if you don't want to talk with them."

Murata smacked Yuuri on the back of the head. "Nice work, Shibuya."

Anissina leaned forward. "Like…magical messenger pigeons."

"I want magical messenger pigeons," said Greta. "Papa Yuuri, will you let Greta play with the magical messenger pigeons?"

"Maybe there are magical bearbees too," Anissina mused.

"Yay!" Greta cheered. "Are you going to invent magical messenger pigeons and bearbees, Anissina?" She turned to look at her father. "I want two magical pigeons, and two magical bearbees Papa Yuuri, so they can talk with each other."

Gwendal paled and excused himself from the breakfast table.

"Would you mind lending me the magical messenger pigeon, Your Eminence?" Anissina asked sweetly.

"Sorry, I can't," Murata said.

Anissina's eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"I mean, it's probably not a good idea to introduce technology from another planet, right?" Yuuri tried to explain.

"Wimp, you're not making any sense," Wolfram commented.

Anissina stormed off to her lab. "Fine, keep your technology a secret!" she shouted. "I'll invent something even better."

* * *

><p>Yozak leaned against the castle wall and wondered how much longer Conrart would try to be the perfect lover. Not that he minded. He planned on taking full advantage of the unexpected attentiveness for as long as it lasted. Still, he would be glad when his friend started acting normal again.<p>

He almost felt as if Conrart was drawing away. More polite but less sincere.

Unfortunately perfectly attentive usually didn't translate to perfect in bed. Yozak ran a hand through his hair and sighed. But if he was honest, as far as sexual performance went, Conrart wasn't the best partner he'd ever had. He wasn't the worst either. But some things were more important than sex, and Yozak figured that mediocre sex with Conrart was a lot better than no sex with Conrart. It wasn't a huge problem and Yozak figured it was mostly performance anxiety. Conrart just needed to relax and stop trying so hard.

Then Yozak felt a hand on his shoulder, and Conrart was whispering in his ear. "I have some spare time now, Yozak."

"Do you?" Yozak asked, his face lighting up. "Snuck away from the kiddo?"

Conrart smiled. "He has sword practice with Wolfram."

"Is that so? Let's not waste any time." Yozak pulled Conrart along down the hallway. "Well I think this room right here is empty," he said as he dragged Conrart into it. The room looked as if it hadn't been used for some time, and was empty except for some chairs and a desk.

"But what if the maids need to clean it or Gwendal comes looking for you?" Conrart protested.

"I guess it's a good thing there's a lock," Yozak said and turned the key.

Gwendal wouldn't be looking for Yozak or giving him any work. Not today anyway. The spy had made sure that Anissina had all the test subjects she needed for her newest round of inventions. Which meant that Gwendal was busy serving the greater good and advancing scientific discovery. The best kind of sacrifices for science were ones that involved someone else being burnt to a crisp or exploded, Yozak thought with a giggle.

"Why don't you sit down?" Yozak said as he pushed Conrart into a chair. "I'll start."

Conrart gave him a confused look.

"It's easier than leaning against the wall. Unless you would rather do it that way."

Conrart smiled. "Whichever you prefer is fine, Yozak."

Yozak gave an exasperated sigh, then started kissing Conrart while fumbling with the other man's belt buckle.

He slid Conrart's pants off and reached down to take off Conrart's underwear, then paused. "Oh, Captain…"

"What, didn't you say you wanted to see me wear these?" Conrart asked.

"Yeah," Yozak said, "I just never thought you'd look so good in them."

"Don't expect me to wear them all the time," Conrart said. "They're not very comfortable."

Yozak kneeled down and pushed Conrart's legs farther apart. He admired the bulge of Conrart's errection against the black royal thong. Yozak kissed the inside of Conrart's thigh, then worked himself up to the edge of the silky fabric. He exhaled slowly, putting his mouth close enough to touch silk and skin at the same time.

Conrart squirmed and started to remove the thong.

Yozak put a hand on top of Conrart's. "Wait just a little longer, please."

Yozak tugged on one side of the thong so he could reach his tongue in and start licking the base of Conrart's errection. Over and under, then low enough to tongue his balls.

"Oh, Yozak," Conrart gasped and gripped the chair harder.

Yozak decided Conrart had waited long enough and slipped the thong off. Then he pulled Conrart's hips forward and took the tip in his mouth. Conrart thrusted, and Yozak took more of the engorged member in his mouth and he reached back to support Conrart's hips.

Conrart thrusted until he reached a climax. "Yozak!" he shouted as he came.

Conrart slid down the chair to the floor, then took out a handkerchief to clean himself up.

Yozak giggled and jumped into the chair. "My turn!"

Conrart quickly slipped off Yozak's leggings and started running his tongue along the inside of Yozak's thigh, but his touch was light and tickled.

Yozak grimaced, but then decided if he didn't say anything he was as much to blame for mediocre sex as Conrart. He grabbed the back of Conrart's head and pressed down. "Just like that," Yozak said as he shifted, "You can press a little harder if you want, Captain. I won't break."

Conrart stopped and gave Yozak an annoyed look. "How come you got it right the first time?"

"You're not doing it wrong, I'm just telling you what I like," Yozak explained.

Conrart gave Yozak another annoyed look and then roughly pulled off Yozak's lacey pink underwear. The elastic snapped against a very delicate area.

"Ow!" Yozak yelped. "Careful with that, it can get caught on things."

"I thought you wanted it rough."

"Not _that_ rough. I'd like to have everything still attached when you're done," Yozak said sarcastically. "And I'd rather not have all my undergarments ripped to shreds."

Conrart looked about to retort, but then grabbed the base of Yozak's errection and circled his tongue around the tip.

"Oh, Conrart!" Yozak gasped and braced his legs against the other man's shoulders for support. Then he grabbed the back of Conrart's head.

Yozak didn't last much longer, and soon, he was coming just as hard as Conrart had.

* * *

><p>That night, after everyone else in the castle had gone to bed, Yozak sneaked into Conrart's room and crawled under the covers.<p>

"Mmm, Yozak, I need to sleep," Conrart mumbled into his pillow.

Yozak reached over and wrapped his arms around Conrart's waist. "I plan on sleeping too. I need to get my beauty sleep after all."

Conrad turned on his side and grunted. "Good night then, Yozak."

Yozak snuggled up closer and kissed the back of Conrart's neck. "Good night, Conrart."

Yozak felt Conrart's muscles relax under his arms. He felt a slight pang of guilt. He had pushed Conrart too far, thinking only of the fastest way to get what he wanted. Maybe he should let things slow down a little, at least until Conrart didn't feel the need to act so perfect. He snuggled closer. Something like this was fun too after all.

He was warm and happy and started drifting off to sleep when Conrart suddenly rolled onto his back, facing up. Yozak adjusted his arm so the circulation wouldn't get cut off.

"Yozak, are you still awake?" Conrart asked.

"I am now."

"There's something I wanted to ask you." Conrart paused. "I'm going to Earth again soon. Is there anything you'd like me to bring back for you? A new dress perhaps?"

Yozak laughed. "As long as you remember to bring yourself back, that's all I need."

Conrart turned to face Yozak, a mischievous grin on his face. "I'll see what I can do. But I can't make any promises."

Yozak punched Conrart in the arm. "Why'd I have to fall for such an insensitive jerk?" he exclaimed dramatically.

Conrart chuckled. "Maybe," he said and reached out to play with a lock of Yozak's hair. "Maybe you can come with us this time."

Yozak almost sat up in shock. "Really?"

"That is, if you want to go," Conrad amended.

Yozak moved closer to embrace Conrart again. "But are you sure you want me to go?" he teased. "You're going to have to keep an eye on me with all those gorgeous Earth men around."

"That's what I plan on doing."

Yozak hugged Conrart tighter.

Then he thought of something. "This isn't about baseball, is it?" Yozak asked suspiciously.

"Maybe."

Yozak sighed dramatically and climbed on top of Conrart. "If I have to play more baseball I expect you to take me shopping."

Conrart grunted under the weight. "Whatever you want, Yozak."

Yozak sat up. "Okay," he said with a wicked gleam in his eyes. Then he laid down again, fast enough to body slam Conrart.

"Ow! Yozak, you're too heavy to do that. Get off."

"You said, 'whatever I wanted," Yozak reminded him as he slid off so he was by Conrart's side once again.

"I was talking about shopping, not being body-slammed."

"You need to be more specific."

Conrart rolled over. "Fine."

Yozak waited a minute. "You know Conrart," he began. "It's okay to tell me what you want once in a while."

"I want to go to sleep."

"Okay," Yozak said, and wrapped his arms around Conrart's shoulders.


End file.
